


Soft

by Micky_bay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micky_bay/pseuds/Micky_bay





	Soft

Soft

Armin made his way to the commander's office to drop off some files he had been asked to go over. He knocked on the door and from the other side heard a soft "Come in." Upon entering, Armin was surprised by the sight of the Corporal sitting in the Commander's chair.

“What do you want?” He grumbled sharply.

Armin quickly saluted. ”Sir! I came to drop off some files for the Commander, Sir!”

“Well he isn't here.” Armin noticed a slight slur to the Corporal's voice.

“What should I do with these files, Sir.” He couldn't just leave them nor could he keep them.

“Blow 'em out your ass for all I care.” levi said demeanor souring by the minute. “And stop saluting. It's pissing me off.”

Armin quickly dropped his hand. Unfortunately, in his haste to comply, Armin knocked all the files out of his hands.

Levi let out a quiet laugh. “Dumbass.”

Armin felt his ears flush. It wasn't often he was called stupid and it wasn't something he liked. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Levi walk over to him. He finally realized he was there when he saw that the last file to be gathered was under the Corporal's boot. “Excuse me sir.” He began. “You're standing on one of the files.”

Levi took a sip of his drink. “Hmm?”

Armin tried again. “You are standing on one of the files.”

He made sure to keep his eyes averted. Bad things happened to people who looked into Levi's eyes. Very bad things. Armin watched the boot tip move but suddenly found it under his chin forcing his face up. He looked at the ceiling.

“You're as cute as they say.” Levi's voice was dangerously deep. Armin knew better then to say anything. Moments later, Levi was back at the desk as if nothing ever happened. 

Armin picked up the last file and placed it with the others. “Where would you like me to put these sir?”

“Wherever you usually put them.”

After a deep breath, Armin went and put the files on the desk. As he did so, he noticed the empty bottles littering the floor. Lost in his observation, he was caught off guard by his hand being grabbed and pressed in this superior's face. “Levi!”

The older man was shocked by the sound of his name. Instantly their eyes connect. Levi's icy silver stare froze Armin to the core. “Your hands are so soft.”

“I-I-I…”

“Even my mother's hands weren't this soft.”

Armin tried to protest but his voice would not work. Levi, in a slightly drunken haze bites down on the boy's thumb. “C-Corporal?”

“Even his voice is soft.” Levi mused. “I wonder if all of you is soft.” With speed normally saved for the battle field, Levi pulled Armin onto the table in front of him. “Tell me, are the stories about your...sexcapades true? Are you as much of a little whore as they all say?”

Armin stared up at him shocked. “Sir, I, don't know what you're talking about.”

Levi stood between his legs. “Then let me jog your memory.”

Levi buried his face in the boy's neck. As much as he tried, Armin could not break free. Very quickly the kisses turned ravenous as Levi tore open Armin's shirt exposing rosy peaks. ”Are you beginning to remember now?”

“I- no! Not there! Corporal please!”

Levi let his tongue flick at one and then licked up his throat breathing into Armin's protesting mouth. Armin could taste the liquor rolling off his breath. It was almost suffocating but at the same time, exhilarating. He felt his body begin to betray him far before his mind did. Levi pressed his lips against his and was rewarded with a sultry moan. The Corporal pulled back and looked at the blushing cadet. “So that's what you like?”

Armin tried to look up innocently but the growth in his pants said otherwise. Levi bit back a smirk and undid the lower straps of the uniform that held the boy back. ”C-Corporal?”

Levi said nothing but pulled the blonde into another drunken kiss. He let his hand drop and began to feel the boy through his trousers. Out of sheer need, Armin looped his hands around Levi's neck and into his hair. “Do you want me to do it?”

Armin could barely catch his breath. “Y-Yes.”

“Say my name.” Levi teased.

Armin whimpered. “L-L-Levi.”

Levi slipped his hand under the waistband. “My whole name.”

Armin almost lost it. “Levi Rivaille Ackerman!”

Satisfied, Levi exposed him. Armin have a shudder of anticipation seeing himself like that. Starting at the base, Levi slid his hand up and let each of his fingers roll off of the tip. Armin bit the back of his hand in an effort to be quiet.

“There's no one here.” Levi cooed. “Be as loud as you want.”

He moved away the young man's hand and soon all that was heard was the squelching of hand against skin and the soft moans that accompanied them. Levi began to pick up speed. Soon Armin was holding onto his superior for what felt like dear life. Finally he peaked and released himself.

Levi placed a lustful kiss on Armin's jaw and looked down at him. His face and lips were red and shimmered with perspiration. His blonde hair stood on end where Levi had been pulling at it moments before. He is pulled out of his assessment by a tugging at his belt. He looks and sees Armin's hands fumbling with his belt. He looks down questioning.

“There's no point in coming this far and not going all the way.” He said matter of factly.

Armin slid off the table and down to the ground, taking Levi's pants with him. He took a moment to enjoy the sight of the man's throbbing erection then looked up at Levi for approval. ”Impress me.”

He nodded eagerly and set to work. He pushed Levi into a chair and crawled in between his open legs. He pulled the dick up to his mouth and gave it a kiss. “No teasing cadet. Either do it or don't.”  
Armin ignored him and took in only his tip. He swirled his tong around the slit and could already taste the tang of the pre-cum. He slid his lips off and smiled. He played with the thing a little to gage the size and then lowered his mouth onto it taking it whole. “ It seems you've done this before.” Levi said slightly panting.

Armin murmurs a response sending vibrations all through out Levi's sex. Slowly Armin lifted up and lowered down humming every once in a while to hear Levi groan in pleasure. Meanwhile Levi had worked his fingers into fists in Armin's hair and gave a tug every time something the boy did felt good. To Armin it just made everything better. Soon Armin had Levi moaning and pulling at his hair signaling the approach of his orgasm. As expected, Levi arched his back and released himself into Armin's mouth. He swallowed and sucked out what was left and released the dick with a playful 'pop'. 

“I knew you were a slut.”

“I prefer the term experienced.”

Levi said nothing but placed Armin on the table again. As he does, Armin pulls him into a kiss. The taste of himself caused him to moan. “I'm going to make you my filthy little secret.”

 

Armin leaned back and his eyes had dilated in pure desire. “Won't be much of a secret if I'm yelling your name.”

Levi's mouth falls open slightly at his brash comment. He pushed Armin's legs open and searched for his entrance. After a quick application of lube, he was stretching him to size. “Tell me how you like it.”

“Anyway you give it.”  
That was all he needed. He entered slowly at first and Armin let out a long drawn out moan that excited them both. It didn't take long for him to get a rhythm going that soon had Armin screaming.

~Afterward~

In the early hours of the morning Armin snuck out of the office and back into the barracks. He later found a note in one of his books.

“ To my dirty little secret.  
Last night was great. We must do it again.  
-L.R.A”

Armin smiled to himself. Who knows? This might be fun.


End file.
